The Nutshack
The Nutshack ''' is a show with an indiscernible plot and what can only be described as a "meme-tastic intro," (which means its opening sequence is so terrible, it became a meme). According to people who have actually watched an episode or two, the show follows a dumbass named Phil (who suffers from a sinus infection for the entire series) and his dumbass cousin from the Philippines Jack. Their adventures are freaking bizarre in a bad way. Even the editors at the YouTube Poop Wiki get tired of their bullshit after just one episode. Characters '''Phil is a total dumbass and probably a perverted fuckwit. Jack is also a complete idiot, but he suffers from culture shock, even though that has absolutely no impact on the writing of his character. His voice-over actor seems to have gotten his job by impersonating someone he felt was stupid with little effort. Horatio/Horat a robotic simian (because no one wants to look up the name of the animal it was based off of) with a completely and utterly fucked up computerized voice. Richard a.k.a. Tito a.k.a. Dick or Dickman is an unashamed ripoff of Quagmire from Family Guy before the writers got bored with his character and made Quagmire a pedophile, a fetishist of everything, and that guy who tells the audience why Brian is a total dick. Chita the main female on the show and the only person who is usually serious. That's the joke. Cherrypie, a hooker with a dick, moving on. Ed and 'Angel '''Actually, who gives a shit about these two. Episodes Each episode usually involves a scenario rather than a conflict, unlike almost every ''normal cartoon ever made. Things do not progress in the plot until the climax in many cases. As such, the characters are usually dicking around for ten minutes (or more) in the episode. The (obligatory) Nutshack intro lyrics Chorus *It’s the Nutshack! (Yee, yee) *It’s the Nutshack! (What he say?) *It’s the Nutshack! (Oh, yes! Yeeeah) *It’s the Nutshack! (Hey, I know that kid!) *It’s the Nutshack! (Don't forget ya boy Angel!) *It’s the Nutshack! (It’s the Nutshack!) *It’s the Nutshack! (It’s the Nutshack!) *It’s the Nutshack! (It’s the Nutshack…) *It’s the Nutshack! (Hey!) *It’s the Nutshack! (This beat's rockin'!) *It’s the Nutshack! (Wow!) *It’s the Nutshack! NUMP Phil’s from the 'Sco, Jack’s from the P.I Horatio the Horat so big-eyed! Tito Dick, “Dickman”, baby! He raised Phil and loves the ladies Jack’s cool, he's lazy, he’s still learnin’ Otherwise Cherry Pie, he's still a virgin Chita, meet the freak of the week-ah! Phil’s homegirl, got Jack wanna keep her But it’s not happenin’, neither! Shakin’ like a seizure Hold up, let me spark this, take a breather Breathe that reefer in my lungs I got grapes, what you watchin’, son? Chorus It’s the Nutshack! (Yah!) It’s the Nutshack! (AAAAARRRGH!) It’s the Nutshack! It’s the Nutshack Category:Sources Category:TV Shows Category:Villains Category:Hero to Villain Category:Crazy Characters Category:LGBT Category:RNSH Category:Lazy Characters Category:RISD Category:Neutral Evil Category:Liars Category:Jerks